leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Lead the charge and mark your foes with before your allies deal damage. * and form a powerful offensive combo. * You can absorb a huge amount of damage using , but you must stay near enemies to gain the bonus duration. ;Playing Against * When activates , you have three seconds to get away from her before she deals damage. * Only foes in the center of get stunned, so you can often avoid this if you're quick. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Maxing will allow for more durability and also the biggest burst damage. Maxing this ability is recommended when playing on bot lane as support. * Maxing will allow to your opponent more often, while also increasing your DPS. Maxing this ability is recommended when playing on top lane as bruiser. * Try and save your for after an enemy uses a dash/blink. * Due to its low cooldown, should be used whenever possible, including picking off enemies, chasing or even fighting epic monsters. * During a teamfight, you should decide whether you want to use your on a group of enemies or a backliner, based on who is more of a threat. * If possible, try and wait for your teammates to attack an enemy you have damaged to allow for the most applications of get consumed. * Activating before getting in increases the chance of dealing damage, while activating it later allows to absorb more damage. * Remember that empowers her next attacks. Since each attack applies , it is good to attack an enemy one of your allies is attacking already. * combined with allow you to set up kills and are great tools when ganking. ;Rune Usage * synergizes well with her kit since she is an excellent initiator with a huge amount of hard crowd controls. ;Item Usage * As a support, is an obvious choice because is it made for melee support. * As a top lane, starting with will allow effectively trade with your opponent. Thanks to its burn component, you can come, , then walk back and take a nice chunk of an opponent's health, while possibly healing from minions and restoring some mana. Versus harder match-ups, is the way, and for easier - . * is very effective and must be taken when going offensive. Not only it greatly increases damage dealt with , but also combines well with high base attack damage and causes you to slow opponents hit and, if at full cooldown reduction, stick to them like nothing. Also it grants itself cooldown reduction and armor, which both are stats needs. * is another offensive item - since she deals magic damage with all of her abilities, increasing it by 15% while gaining great defensive stats seems to be a good deal. This item combined with can make a good advantage in large fights. * furthermore increases the ability to stick to targets. It's hasting component allows for easier your opponents. Even if it's slow component wastes in most situations, it's very good item to afford. * is effective on all tanks that want to deal damage and is no exception here. When having another item granting health, this can deal great amount of damage - by attacking, then , and then , all in a quick succession, you can deal vast amount of damage. * is effective when facing enemies depending on attacks. But if you have reached the cooldown reduction limit with other items, try instead. Having both is recommended when an enemy has two hypercarries, like an ADC and or . * allows for easy initiation, allowing you to save for catching up escaping enemies. It grants health and armor to endure longer and mana and cooldown reduction to cast your abilities more. * When mostly supporting, is the way. It allows you to assist your ally and get some wanted healing, while also decreasing damage they take. * When facing champions with big area of effect damage like or , will greatly reduce the damage your team will take. ** When facing squishy champions like or , and do the job. ;Countering * Leona can easily be kited after she uses her . * Leona's has a small stun radius, so it can be easily avoided. * If you are caught by Leona from her , you have a brief moment to Flash away before she can land her . * Leona's has a short cooldown, reaching down to 33 seconds. When fighting her, always assume she has one ready. * If possible, try to focus other team members. , being a tank, can absorb loads of damage, increased even more by , but can deal lock on one target at max with her and . ru:Леона/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Leona